My Bride
by ThePinkLolita
Summary: Kiku is wearing a dress, and Francis is in the room! Smut/Yaoi/Lemon


My Bride

**Author's note: **This is my first yaoi, so please don't hate! I know my name is Hentai Princess but I wanted to start off with a bang by writing the opposite of my name meaning. I tried to write this story form an uke and a seme point of view, which was hard, considering that I am an uke. I've always fancied the idea of a Kiku/Francis pairing. Hope it's satisfactory. Comment/Review/Criticize, whatever!

**Spoilers: **I highly doubt it.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Hetalia. If I did, there would always be yaoi and no plot.

Kiku sighed in annoyance.

"Don't move, Kiku, you'll ruin the dress, aru."

"I'm doing my best Wang. But…why couldn't you have gotten someone else to model this dress for you?"

Wang placed a single rose in Kiku's hair.

"Because you wear it best, aru."

"Lucky me."

Kiku was standing on a wooden box in front of a tree-way mirror. Wang had designed a wedding kimono and was making the final touches to it. Kiku began to grow restless.

"Are you almost finished? I have other matters to attend to."

"Yes, Kiku. I'm just about done, aru."

Then the door slammed open and Francis walked in. Kiku's eyes widened in fear, knowing how Francis would react seeing him in the kimono.

"Hello, Francis, how are you, aru?"

Francis smiled.

"I'm in good spirits, Wang. And who is this beautiful young lady, may I ask?"

Francis stepped closer, arm extended. Kiku just stared at the ground. He was too embarrassed to look Francis in the eyes. After a few seconds, Francis' eyebrows lifted ever so slightly and he lowered his hand. The Frenchman was clearly amused at the sight of Kiku is a dress. Wang, oblivious to the awkward tension in the room, patted Kiku's arm.

"Doesn't he look nice, aru?"

Francis smirked, not taking his eyes off Kiku.

"Yes, very nice."

At first, Francis was taken aback at Kiku wearing the dress. Naturally, he thought it was a young maiden underneath all of that fabric. But as he came closer, the truth became clear. Those sharp cheekbones, those pink lips…It was enough to make Francis go mad. Still, he pretended as if it wasn't that big of a deal. Poor Kiku looked completely embarrassed.

Wang started looking left and right in mild frustration. Kiku watched him curiously.

"Is something wrong, Wang?"

The Chinese man scratched his forehead.

"There is a matching umbrella that goes with the kimono, aru. Yet, it's not in here, aru. Kiku, please stay here while I go look for it, aru."

Wang exited the room, leaving Francis and Kiku by themselves. Francis smiled up at Kiku.

"I have to say, you look absolutely ravishing, Kiku. You make a lovely bride."

Kiku blushed slightly and returned the smile.

"Thank you, Francis, that's very ni-Wait a minute? Bride?"

Francis drew nearer and placed a sort kiss on Kiku's forehead. The Japanese man didn't know how to react. He looked into Francis' eyes and gulped nervously. Before Kiku could say anything, Francis picked him up, bridal style, and laid him on the bed.

Kiku's heart started beating like like a drum. Francis kissed him again, this time under his chin.

"So beautiful…"

The Frenchman lapped Kiku's nipple with his tongue. Kiku let out a shaky breath as Francis' fingers traveled down his lithe body. Francis bent down and licked Kiku's belly button, sending chills through Kiku's body.

Kiku moaned slightly and ran his fingers through his lover's blonde tresses. Francis' hands slipped under Kiku's stomach and cupped his small buttocks. Kiku arched his back, pushing his body closer to Francis. Francis squeezed Kiku's backside, emitting a moan from him. Francis' fingertips brushed the tip of Kiku's growing erection. His body shuddered in pleasure.

Francis stroked Kiku's length sensually, making him buck his hips in desperation. By this time, Francis' own erection was now rock hard and too uncomfortable to just lie in his pants. He got off Kiku momentarily and quickly made a work of his clothes, watching the man.

The kimono dress was now pushed down all the way to his knees. The Japanese man's eyes were filled with lust and longing. The blush was still apparent on his skin. Those long, ivory legs stretched as if to invite Francis in. The way his body sweated in anticipation. His erection was just begging for attention. It aroused Francis even more.

He climbed back onto Kiku and slid off his boxers. He felt Kiku's shaft rub against his, causing him to groan mournfully. Francis slipped a finger inside Kiku's small opening and wiggled it.

Kiku had never felt such sensations in his whole life. His life had always been so full of rules and regulations. Then he met Francis and his whole world began to change. Even though Francis gave him culture shock and he always complained about it, he secretly loved it. Francis was always his favorite companion. That would never change.

Francis now slipped another finger into Kiku's opening to stretch him. Kiku covered his lover's face with languid kisses.

"Francis…I need you now. Please…"

The Frenchman smirked and pulled his fingers out, positioning himself over Kiku's now wider entrance.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes…"

Without hesitation, Francis entered Kiku slowly. Kiku wrapped his arm around Francis' neck as his eyelids fluttered. Francis kissed Kiku passionately and began moving faster.

Their bodies created a wild friction, as they both took their turns pleasuring each other.

Kiku had never felt such pain and pleasure at the same time. His body shuddered as loud moans escaped his lips. He felt a surging sensation between his legs as pre-cum began slipping out.

"Francis…I'm a-about to ahh!"

Once Francis had head those words from Kiku's lips, he let himself go, pouring every last drop of the steamy, white life into his lover. Kiku's body settled as he slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Francis. Francis smiled back and wiped the sweat from Kiku's brow.

"You were wonderful."

"And you, you were amazing Francis. Thank you."

Francis shook his head.

"No, thank you for letting me claim my bride."

Kiku placed a loving kiss on the Frenchman's lips.

A pleasure. Je t'iame, Francis, je t'iame."


End file.
